thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Artemisia Waterborne
Status: Finished Artemisia Waterborne is a female tribute from District 4, but now resides in The Capitol. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4 and is part of the Waterborne tribute family, created by YourFavoriteSalmon. Other information Tier: ' '''Etymology: '(Artemisia) - Two meanings: "Gift from Artemis (the goddess of the hunt, the moon and archery)" and "perfection", (Waterborne) - "Supported by/transported by water" '''Usual alliance: Loner or with the Careers Love Interest(s) (from her backstory): None History Pre-Games= Artemisia was born into the Waterborne family, known for having the tradition of getting 5 or 6 pregnant females in the family to give birth in water. The baby who didn't drown would be taken in, to go through intense training. Artemisia was one of the children who survived the possibility of drowning at birth. She was taken in and at the age of 3, her training commenced. She was trained with every weapon, but her parents and relatives found that she was more proficient with the trident. She spent the next 9 years of her life training under a regime her parents had organized for her. She didn't interact with other members of her family or children in the district her age, she just completely dedicated her time to training. When she didn't train, she spent her time swimming at the beach and reading at the library. Some days, she didn't even go home. Because of this, she became an expert with the trident, a fast swimmer and a swift runner. And due to the time she spent in the library, she became intelligent too. She was able to answer questions her parents had asked her on various topics and when asked to respond with how she would solve scenarios, her responses as to what she would do to solve the scenarios were logical and reasonable. But there was another talent she had gained besides fighting with the trident, being an incredible swimmer and a fast runner. The books she had read had helped her to become manipulative. Artemisia's training didn't end there. Shortly afterwards, she was enrolled into the District 4 Career Academy. She didn't talk to anybody at the Academy, she just resumed her training. She surprised many at the Academy with her talents already, despite only being a 12 year old. That's when they realized just exactly who she was. She was a Waterborne. Because of the discovery, Artemisia was no longer able to just be a loner. She had been thrown into the web of drama that came with Career Academies and their attendants. This was when her manipulation skills came into full force for the first time. She mentally took notice of relations and problems between the Academy's attendants (who was brother and sister, who was in a relationship, who were rivals etc.) and secretly took her place as the orchestrator/instigator of the "war" that was to commence, where everybody turned against each other. Artemisia now divided her time between training, winning swimming competitions and descending the Academy into social chaos. At the age of 16, Artemisia was one of the many students who graduated the Career Academy early. This was because she had become too advanced to learn anything else at the Academy, she had learned everything she needed to know. It was unknown whether the "war" was still raging on by the time Artemisia graduated from the Academy (it was most likely was). Suddenly, she was approached by a mysterious man, who claimed that he had watched her turn the Academy attendants against each other and was impressed by it. Artemisia was suspicious of the man, at first. The man asked Artemisia if she wanted to be his protégé, where he could make her even more of a greater manipulator. She didn't want to, but after remembering that there was nothing left for her to do (there was nothing else her parents could offer her and she had graduated the Career Academy). So she accepted the man's offer and moved to the Capitol, where she was trained in the art of manipulation. But what the man didn't realize was that Artemisia was a better manipulator than him. That's why as soon as she had mastered/perfected the art of manipulation, he got her to "negotiate" with the dangerous criminals he was affiliated with, but due to several incidents that occurred, he was on thin ice with these criminals. Any wrong word said and he would be killed. So he used Artemisia as a weapon to earn the respect of the criminals. Artemisia initially did as she was told, negotiating with the criminals for the man. But she found that the criminals were more interesting than the man. This was the main reason why Artemisia would eventually go on to betray the man, all by switching her words. She went from negotiating with the criminals into not hurting the man to convincing the criminals that the man was bad and a threat to them. The man was eventually killed by the criminals, confused as to what had happened. Artemisia would go onto to be a trusted advisor to the criminals. She controlled them like as if she was the puppet master and they were the puppets. However, she got bored of them too soon after. She wanted bigger and better things. And that would come in the form of the corrupt elite of The Capitol. She abandoned the criminals and headed for The Capitol, where she would spend the next two years worming her way into the drama that came with the Capitol's corrupt elite. However, her main goal overall was not to manipulate the most powerful, but to be the most powerful person in Panem. And if she wanted more power, which would enable her to continue with her 'quest' in becoming the most powerful, she would have to volunteer for the Games. Personality The four things Artemisia is mainly known to be is secretive, power-hungry, unpredictable and of course, manipulative. She's not really known much to be anything else besides those four traits. However, you could say that she's overall evil, as she's done some pretty evil things (turned the attendants of the District 4 Career Academy against each other during her time there, betrayed her manipulation mentor in pursuit of power). She usually doesn't care for her family members and will not spare them if she is close to killing them. But if she has grown an emotional attachment to someone, which is normally rare, then she will be more sympathetic. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Manipulation, swimming, weaponry (trident), speed Weaknesses: Alliances, trust, remorselessness Stuff to remember For those who struggle with portraying the tribute. *Artemisia is manipulative and isn't afraid to scheme to get her own way. *Her biggest strength, besides manipulation, is swimming, due to her being a Waterborne and having been brought up in water. *Her main weapon is the trident. Trivia * Artemisia's original name was Aurelia. But after finding Artemisia to be a better name, it was changed to Artemisia. * When it comes to pro-Capitol against pro-rebellion, Artemisia is pro-Capitol. * Artemisia is partially inspired by Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish from A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones. * There was no song that inspired her creation. * Despite her name, Artemisia doesn't use or have any association with bow and arrows. See also Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Capitol Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes